Disasters
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: One witch found. And Another. And Another? All together? Can Amon and Robin sort out their own problems in time to help the others?
1. First Disaster?

****

Disaster

Chapter One (1)

Another Day. Another Witch. This time a hostage. The team is out searching. Nothing to do. The whole team busy.... except... Amon. He seems to be working, but lately... he cant concentrate. He stares at the computer screen as it continuously replays some hidden camera footage. "Hm.." he stares at it, not really seeing it. "... Robin.." he wonders where she is, but trying not to seem interested. Michael glanced up at Amon as he typed away for more information. Amon was usually the one first out to go get the witch. It confused Michael. Amon mumbling to himself under his breath also confused Michael. He stopped typing and the sudden change in sounds woke Amon up from his daydream. He looked up at Michael who was looking at him. "Michael.. is something up?" he looked at his computer screen noticing that he'd been playing something over and over and over again, but not showing it on his face. "No..." Michael kept glancing looks at Amon while he finally got back to work. "uh... Amon.. Your acting kinda strange.. is something wrong...with you I mean.." Michael started talking a bit faster as he got through that sentence. He was afraid he would set off a cord in Amon. Amon looked up at him, a usual cold uninterested look in his eyes. "No, what made you think that?" Amon said in his usual drone, as if he hadn't a secret in the world. "Nothing.." Michael quickly went back to work. Amon lost in thought and in work. _Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen.. Robin..._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin walked down a sidewalk to a store house with Haruto to check out a possible witch hide out. "Gosh, do they all have to hang out in creepy buildings?" Haruto complained. Robin looked around as they walked into the building. She didn't really mind what he said, the place wasn't at all homey or welcoming. "Lets try this way." Robin finally spoke when they came to a hallway with many different paths leading off it.

"16 ways you can go and she picks has to pick the last one" Haruto complained under his breath. though he quickly had to swallow his words.

There was the hostage, tied up, gagged, and hung on a coat hook. "MMMM! Mmmm! MMMM!" he tried speaking. Robin stood shocked a bit, Haruto Surprised beyond wonder. "Wow Robin, I guess there is such a thing as a woman's intuition." he gapped. "Hurry Haruto. We have to get him down and out of here." Robin ordered. It was highly unlike her so Haruto took another few seconds to get up there and help. After the hostage was down, Robin had already gotten a hold of the rest of the team and everyone was on their way. Robin still looked worried about something. "Something wrong Robin?" Haruto asked. "No.. It's just.. I couldn't get to Amon.. He wouldn't answer." she helped finish untie the guy. "Now.. Haruto.. Go ahead and take him out of the building. I'm gonna keep looking." Robin turned to leave. "But wont you need some help?" Haruto was trying not get in trouble. "No, I'll be fine.. if I get in trouble.. I can always call you.." she pointed to the ear piece. She walked off. Seeing as he couldn't argue, he helped the man up and headed for the exit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Amon was taking his time driving to the location of the witch. Robin could handle it... he hadn't answered her call but Michael told him where to go none the less. "Michael. what's the update on the witch?" "Well, the haven't found him yet. But they did find the hostage.. and Robin headed out to find the witch on her own now tat the hostage is safe. But still no sign of the.. what's this? *beep beep*.. Amon, hurry an... fsst...." "Michael? Michael! No good.. signal down... darn it... I cant contact anyone.. Must be that darn witch.." Amon sped up as he headed toward the store house. _Hope everyone's ok._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin walked down the corridor. "hm..." she looked down the next two hallways as she came to a fork. "which way?" she wondered allowed.. "which way? witch way!" a voice called from the left hall. _The Witch!_ Robin took a step, then stopped. She was.. scared. Something about this witch.. no... she was afraid.. of herself. To capture this witch she'd have to use her own powers... and using them.. that's what scares her. _I'm not a witch, I'm not.._ she took a deep breath and started forward. 

"Hehehehehe! So, my fellow witch comes to the party?" the witch cackled, in a high pitched voice. The voice was in Robin's head. She glared down the passage. "I'm not a witch." she just kept glaring. "Oh, but Robie poo is." the witch acted like he was talking to a baby. "Get out of my head!" Robin spun around and back. "Robin... you do know that 'all witch's should be hunted.' ..right?" the voice said as she spun again and spotted someone down the hall. "You... Amun doesn't believe I'm a witch. He doesn't believe I need to burn.. You speak Falsely and nothing but lies.." she started walking toward the person. Her eyes wide in terror, and her mind suddenly blank, she stared at the one person she was truly afraid of.. "Amon.." she breathed.. She was frightened. Had he heard her.. of course he did.. how could he not have .. she waited for him to speak, the fear building in her. He raised his gun to her, and finally spoke. "Maybe you should ask that of ME next time. Instead of your own beliefs. All witches must be hunted.. ALL" he shot. She felt a jolt of pain in her side. _Is this how it feels.. to die?.. To be shot?.. _ her whole world swam. _no.. this wasn't a bullet... was it?_ Another shot fired. And another. 6 shots.. "Amun.. why?.. was I.. so terrible.. a witch.. I deserved... 6 shots.." she could hardly breathe. He took a minute to answer. "Yes" he spat.

That was it. Her eyes flashed as she stood up. Suddenly life burst in her again. "You are NOT Amon!" she yelled, fire streaking the higher walls. Amon began to laugh. a strange devious, high pitch cackle. "So vigilant. Even in her last hours." it cackled. Robin was once again filled with fear. Fire sparks falling from the walls. Explosives lining the bottom of the wall. "No!" Robin shrieked. One spark hits._ Life.. it ends here? my path.. forever?.. I must leave the STNJ for good?.. never really apart?_ the fuse is lit and will blow in 5..4..3..2...1.._ No! _Robin's mind called out in a desperate search. trying to find this not to be true either, but nothing.. nothing denies truth. _Amon..._ Explosion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Amon was almost there. Smoke? he stopped the car and got out to look. suddenly the whole thing blew. "...fsst.. Amun.. fsst.. can you hear me?...fst.. Amon?" it was Michael. "Yes Michael. I can.. what just happened?" "Well.. whatever made us lose contact was destroyed, obviously...It might have been..." "The witch?" Amon cut him off. "well.. ya.. but... my only problem with that is.. the witch.. the last I heard from Robin.. she'd found him.." Amon jumped back in the car and sped off to cover the little distance between him and the wreck site.

There was Haruto with the hostage standing outside. His eyes wide as he looked back at where the building had been. Only about 30 feet away from the blast. The rest of the team was arriving as he gapped. "Haruto!" Dojima called as she ran from her transportation to his side and also gapped. "What happened?"Karasumatook the hostage and leaned him against the nearest wall. "He's unconscious, Amon" she looked over her shoulder. "Some bruises but he should be fine." her voice had some fear in it as she went to wake Haruto from his daze. Her hand hit his shoulder and he was shaken from his stare. He collapsed to his knees, then sank to sit. He was shaking as he put his palms on the concrete. "...." he tried speaking, looking at his knee against the cold cement. Amon stepped up behind him. "What happened? Is everyone here?" he asked, looking around though he knew the answer. Everyone looked around except Haruto and Dojima, who was still stupidly transfixed on the air above the buildings wreckage and debris.

"Where's Robin?" Dojima finally out of the trance looked around at everyone to see if she'd get an answer. "She..." Haruto stuttered "This has never happened before.. sure a room or two to be blown.. but... a whole building.." he started getting off the subject in his stuttering, obviously trying to avoid something. "Spit it out Haruto. Where is she?" Amon almost snapped. He was getting impatient, as was everyone else. He raised his hands to look at them before grabbing his shoulders like he was freezing. "She.. was in the building." Haruto shook his head once. "I should have never left her in there." he punched the sidewalk. Small water drops hit the concrete. Dojima sat down by him and put her hand on his shoulder. If Haruto had liked Robin, he was sure showing it. But everyone seemed to know how he felt. They all felt bad as though they had failed Robin, Haruto felt he had failed everyone. He failed Robin, the STNJ, and himself. He could've done better. He felt he could've helped her. Maybe even saved her. Amon finally broke the earsplitting silence. "Everyone. We wont help anyone by standing here. Spread out and search the remains." With that everyone got to looking. Haruto taking a bit longer. Amon walked up to Haruto. "Look up. You wont be helping if you kill yourself by walking into a razor sharp debris. Besides, I'm sure she's still here.. somewhere" He walked off. He knew Robin was here. He could feel it. But where?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Ending, Beginning, Life, Never living. Famine, Bloated, Lies, Sugar coated.

Is this truly the end of the fight?

Beaten? Never to wander another night?

Death, departure.

Just another adventure.

Never ending.

No beginning.

Ending, Beginning, Life, Never living. Famine, Bloated, Lies, Sugar coated

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dojima moved a big boulder of rubble as she searched. "Gosh.. this stuff is heavy." Haruto digging franticly. "She has to be alive." Amon searches for a specific thing. Karasuma walked over to see him. "Something wrong? You aren't digging...... Haruto sure is.." she tried smiling at the last bit. "No.. I'm searching... for something burnt.." he replied. "Burnt? right! brilliant." she headed over to the others to give the advice. Amon kneeled down and found a spark on a pipe. "Robin?" he thought about something that had happened just that morning. She asked him a strange question.. or.. it was strange to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

"Amon?" "Hm?" "What do you think of witches?" "hm?.. I think they need to be caught. depending on the status they were given, is what decides if the live or die.." she had looked at her computer screen. "Status?" "Yes. how many convictions they've done. If they've slaughtered a new record. Everyone else kills then asks questions later. We capture witches." she glanced up at him. "Burning.. isn't it the same as killing?" "No.. in some cases the witch isn't affected by fire at all. And you haven't killed any by burning them. You've never killed one. Why the sudden interest?" "No reason" She gone back to work.... About a half an hour later... "Amon" "Hm?" "You think ALL witches must be caught?" "yes... I haven't known of a witch that deserved freedom." he got up and looked at her. "Again. Why so interested?" "No reason." and she'd gone back to work. He gotten up to throw something away and when he came back she had another question. "Amon?" "What?" "What if someone you knew was a witch... and you had trusted them.. what then? would they still have to be hunted?" He looked up at her. He'd had a witch partner before. He didn't want her to start thinking the way his last one had. He didn't want to have to hunt another partner. "Robin. is this leading somewhere?" she didn't respond. "Out of all the searching we done Robin. we haven't found anything linking you to a witch." he sat down. "You didn't answer the question." she had stated it quite plainly. And he'd gotten up and left, to Robin's surprise. Even so. She'd dropped the subject.

__

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Why.. would she ask something like that? he gazed at the spark. _ And why.... why didn't I answer?_ Amon, king of all steel, was softened by the thought of Robin gone from his life forever. If he wasn't so neutral all the time, he would've shed at least one tear right then. Instead... he stood up. "Find anything?" nope no one had. "Try over here. I found a flame." he moved as the others came to look around. Even Amon moved things around. "Amon! Over here!" Dojima called. "I think I found her!" she moved a bit more rubble to reveal an arm. Haruto was the first over followed by the other two. "Come on. Lets get her out." Haruto had already started uncovering the body. It was definitely Robin.

She had dirt on her face. Her clothes were torn in several places, both sleeves four times, her skirt several times in various spots, as only to name a few. Nothing too bad. She had many cuts on her arms and legs. She'd been on only the 3 floor of 5 after all. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open but nothing inside. Presumably it had opened when she had been turned over after being found. 

"She looks bad." Dojima said. "Of course she does. She was in a explosion and crushed by 3 floors, including the one she was on!" Haruto replied, pacing and throwing his arms in the air. He seemed overly active about the whole thing. They took great care in getting her in Amon's car. He was the only one who would have enough space. On the drive back to headquarters, he glanced back at her in his rearview mirror. Her head hidden mostly by the passengers seat and her legs mostly by his seat. one arm hanging off the seat, the other on her stomach. She lay on her back, like she was already in her coffin. He couldn't stand it so he didn't look at her for the rest of the ride.

He was ordered to see her to the emergency room and followed through. When he got to the hospital, she was taken into extensive care. He had also been ordered to stay there unless called and informed otherwise. As he sat there, in a special room, all by himself, he got a call. Hoping he wouldn't have to stay here anymore, he answered it. It was Michael... like always. "Ya? What's up?" "No one's spirit's that for sure. Everyone worried about Robin. How is she?" "I don't know. she's 'not available for visitors' at the moment. Is that what you called for?" "Yes, and no. I thought you'd want to have something else to do than just sit there and wait, so I had people check out the site again. They found another body." "Really." "Ya. A young male. he was just barely conscious. he talked too.. about.. 'The Witch'." "Where is he now?" "He being taken to one of our doctors. Don't want him leaving." "What did he say? Got anything direct?" "No.. just mumbles... about madness, and how he was so close.. oh ya.. and here's what might interest you.. he said.. what was it.. 'I found it. The Witches worst nightmare.. The Female's Worst Nightmare.' I think it was. I think he's talking about..." "No.." Amon cut him off. His voice was usual and calm. "Robin's not a witch. And from what you've said.. The guy had gone crazy from all that concrete he got hit with." "True.. I'll get back to you later if your still there." "Alright. bye" and he hung up. He knew there was a big possibility that Robin 'was' a witch. But right now, he didn't care to believe it....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Life lives and dies._

Life laughs and cries.

Love brings back what was lost.

Love is something with no cost.

I feel life in me again.

How happy I should be,

But I'm not.

I'm alive but not free,

I have lost what I sought.

But life brings those little surprises.

And I will make it until the sun rises.

After that I am not sure.

For I am not rich in health, but poor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Sir?" Amon was being woken up by a doctor. It was four in the morning. "What?" "Sir. It's the girl you brought in." The lights in Amon's head turned on as he remembered what had happened. "Is she ok?" "Well sir. If you step out the doors.." Amon got up and out the doors. Sitting there, in a wheel chair was Robin. but she was either dead or asleep. "Huh?" "She was awake earlier. But she needs the rest. You can take her home now... or where ever she goes.." Amon walked over to Robin and stood there, waiting to be told he cold leave. "We weren't going to let her leave till noon but she insisted we wake you and let her leave. Said she thought you might be getting bored waiting on her." Amon looked at her and smiled to himself. She should stay in here and rest, but thought of him and decided to leave. _Touching really.._ "You can take her home now.. or you can come pick her up later." the doctor informed him. "I think now is ok." _she's not a piece of furniture on lay away after all._

He took her out of the wheel chair and sat her in the car, seat belt and all. On the long drive home she woke up. "Amon?" he looked at her.. her eyes were still closed. "Hm?" "Do all witches have to be hunted? to die?" He was shocked. She really thought she was a witch. He didn't want her to feel unwanted. For she might be half witch like himself and didn't want her to die. He smiled slightly and answered. "No Robin. No."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Down Time

****

Chapter Two (2)

"She's really ok?" Haruto was asking Amon when Robin awoke later. "Yes.. She just needs rest." everyone looked so happy when Robin opened her eyes slightly to look around. She tried not moving, so no one knew she was up. That is.. Until she popped her eyes open and almost jumped out of the chair. Chief Kosaka had put his freezing cold hand on her shoulder. Her jacket had been taken off so he'd touched bare skin. Everyone turned and looked at her and she tried getting the hand off her shoulder by shoving that shoulder forward, getting a jolt of pain through her whole body. "Ow.." The hand was quickly removed. "Robin are you ok?" It was Haruto. "Ya.." she was in a LOT of pain.. but she wasn't dead. To her.. that was ok.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Another witch found.. it had been working in secret with the one Robin met with. Robin had wanted to go but was forced to stay because of her injuries. ".." She felt useless. Amon, being her caretaker, had also been forced to stay behind and only leave if necessary. He wished that necessary time would come soon. He didn't know what to do here. Michael had everything covered for the team, and Robin just sat there on the other side of the room, staring out a window. Outside was a small garden in the middle of a sea of bright green grass. A few trees outlining the sky. The sky a deep mysterious ocean, dotted with cotton clouds. Like a little kids art project. She watched as one clouds drifted steadily nearer. She made a small gasp. A cloud, the witch sign. _ The witch sign. Spread out in the stars at night. The clouds in day, I suppose.._

Amon had gotten coffee. He gave one to Michael. "Thanks." Amon continued over to Robin who stared out fixedly on something. As he got closer he noticed the very same cloud. He set down the coffee on the gray windowsill. Robin blinked and looked down at the steaming liquid. "You really believe your a witch..." Amon sat down in a chair nearest her and looked upon her face as she turned to look at the questioner. Their eyes met and she turned to look out the window again. She didn't want to answer that question... not in front of the one man who seemed to hate witches above anything else. 

Amon didn't really approve of her not answering, but he didn't blame her. What with all the stuff he'd said. But still. He had a good conversation subject and he was going to use it. He reached out and touched her shoulder. It sent pain through Robin's body but she turned and acted like it didn't. Her faking didn't help, Amon could see through THAT mask anytime. "Sorry." he took his hand off. "Really. Robin. Do you? With all that's happened, I'd think that myself if I were you." he was trying his best to be nicer to her. His usual cold shoulder technique wasn't going to help him this time, nor would it help Robin.

Robin turned away, it took a few seconds of staring out the window to reply. "Yes. I do. And I think everyone else does too. It's not a big deal for me. Usually." she had whispered the last word, hoping he hadn't heard it. Amon was quiet. What next? "Usually?" he finally spoke. She glanced at him then back out the window. She lifted the coffee off the sill and took a sip. "Amon. Would you hate me if I were a witch?" she lowered her eyes to the floor, no longer gazing at the beautiful sight of earth. Her whole self was ready for an answer, good or bad. "Robin.." she braced herself. "I couldn't hate you if I tried. You are my partner, I am your caretaker, You are my friend. Friendship and trust are not broken so easily as that.." he took her chin and turned her to face him. she didn't argue much. She was baffled by his words. It was like just then, they were a whole. Knowing how each other felt. Robin felt Amon, confused and yet thankful for saying what he had, just by their eye contact. Amon knew Robin felt confused and yet wondered by the answer. He didn't know what to say. His hand had already dropped to his lap as they stared at each other.

Who knows how long they would've stayed like that, had Michael not glanced up and coughed. Amun got up and walked off, his shoes echoing down the hall until he went through the door. Robin stood there, staring at where he'd disappeared. She didn't know what to say. Obviously Michael thought this a good joke time, and a time to get Robin back to earth. "Wow Robin. He'd never look at me like that." he laughed slightly as he grinned his Kid Joking grin. Robin looked over at him and smiled. She understood it, to Michaels relief. He continued Typing away as Robin went back to the window, and drinking her coffee.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Why am I acting so strange lately? Amon questioned himself. He never would have done that regularly. _What's wrong with me?_ He stopped by Harry's to get something to drink. Usually it was Robin there, but today he sat in that spot, getting a drink and a bite to eat. Harry must've known something was wrong. He walked up and set down a soup. "Mysterious Soup. Clears your mind so you can think. Wonders of what's in it.." he smiled. Amun looked at it. Looked regular. Smelled regular. He tasted it. "Tomato soup with hints of garlic and parmesan." He looked at Harry and smiled. 

_One of Harry's tricks_. But he'd been right. Amon was driving down the road, but he was thinking clearer. Harry's little joke had gotten his mind off his problems. Now he wanted to think of his biggest one again. But first he'd have to get back. He wasn't supposed to leave in the first place. When he got back and parked his car. He looked up and saw her in the window. She was looking at him from her window. He now knew why she'd been sitting there this whole time. She'd been looking for others that might drive up. She was lonely up there. She'd been a look out. "I think she's getting better in her own way.." he laughed to himself. He got out and headed upstairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin was set to go home. Chief Kosaka had order her to. Amon argued the subject. "I'm responsible for her Kosaka." "Amon! I'm in charge of you! If I say she goes home, She goes home!" Kosaka shouted. He knew Kosaka was right. He couldn't argue. So he turned around and sat where Robin had been looking out the window. He heard the elevator go down and Robin saying she could've stayed.

Just the a thought struck Amon and he dialed Touko on his phone. "Sorry, this number is not in range." a woman's recorded voice said. He hung up. "hmm..." Michael glanced up. "Something wrong?" Amon got up and walked over to him after seeing Robin and Kosaka drive off. "I was calling Touko to make sure she was home. But she's 'out of range'." "Hm.. let me try." Michael dialed his phone and brought it to his ear. "The number you have dialed..." the woman's voice started, Michael threw his phone down. Suddenly it blew up. "Woa! That was close... I almost lost an ear." Amon was staring at him. "How..." he started. "Hey, I'm not a hacker for nothin." he smirked. Amon headed for the elevator.

"Hey, where are you going?" Michael was starting to get up himself. "I'm going to check on Touko." the elevator doors closed and headed down. "Going to check on Touko.. who is he kidding. He's going to see Robin. Bet anyone 10 bucks he beats the Chief there." he snorted disapprovingly, and got back to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin opened her door. The chief offered his hand, she took it. As she stood up and lifted her eyes from the ground she spotted a black sedan. She acted like Amon and didn't let it show, as the Chief hadn't noticed. Robin would be able to tell Amon's car even if it were in a big car pool with other black sedans. His car had a slight sense from Amon riding in it so much.

She scanned the building higher and higher until she found her floor, or what she thought to be her floor. She saw a black figure retreat from a window. _Amon? How'd he get he before us? wait.. that's a stupid question. The chief took the long way, and Amon drives fast............ But.. Why would he be here?_ She thanked Kosaka and headed up to her home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Hear the voice, her time will call._

Save the destined, then she shall fall.

It's all his fault, he didn't help nor care.

She fought for him, his life to spare.

Her love she kept to him, to share.

But he betrayed the smile she gave,

And it shall haunt him till his grave.

I speak not lies, only truth.

The secret to life lies in her youth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It echoed in Amon's mind, as he felt wind blow over him. "A draft.." wait.. The window wasn't open. He walked over and pushed down on the window. It was closed tight. Just as he glanced down, Robin was getting out of the car. He retreated from the window and sat down on the couch. Not long afterward, the door opened behind him and someone walked in. The footsteps walked closer but Amon did not turn. The person stopped, possibly just noticing Amon in the dark room. The footsteps ran around the house as if worried. They ended by Amon's right, one of the windows. 

Then, behind him, keys jingled and the door was opened. '_De-ja-vu'_ Amon thought. The lights were flicked on and the person took two steps before stopping. "Amon?" it was Robin. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was going to be here." Amon looked back at her. "Someone was." Robin glanced around the room. "But.. there's no one here but you and me Amon." Her face had a hint of fear. "Must have been my imagination, excuse me." he stood up and walked out the door. Robin stared after him.

On the elevator Amon dialed Michael. "Yes, What pizza would YOU like?" He groaned. "Michael, be serious." Amon drone, with a small hint of worry. Michael wasn't fooled though. He knew Amon too well. "Amon, something wrong?" He went silent unless speaking. "Someone was in Robin's Apartment. They didn't even have keys. I want you to scan her home. As soon as she leaves. Got that Michael?!" Michael was speechless. He'd been yelled at for nothing. "Gosh, bad mood. Fine I'll scan it. I gotta go get some information for Karasuma. See Ya." he hung up and so did Amon. Amon got in his sedan and drove off.


	3. Happenings

Me: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm flattered. Special thanks to Dream Fox I liked your the most. It took me a while to do this chapter cause my com is screwed of late. Darn I'm sounding like I'm older again. I revised this chapter many times over again because the poem had to fit just right. and..

Amon: I don't like this chapter.

Me: well of course YOU don't like it. For all you readers. If Amon seems OOC this chapter. I'm sorry. I was havening trouble at remembering all my fine work that was destroyed in a power outage. Thanks for the patience from all readers.

Amon: I still don't like this chapter.

Me: oh shut up and read it. *likes Amon* *But Michael isn't too bad....* *and Sakaki isn't bad either, but not my top choice......................................*

Jess: You like everybody. And don't forget! This is my Pen name too!

Me: ya, but this is MY story. sry, sister fights. *shakes head* enjoy! n_n

Friend: I like Michael! He's so hot.. and smart, can't forget smart! *dreamy look*

Me: Amon is my number one, then Michael, then Sakaki, and I wouldn't choose those other guys like the Chief even if they were the last guys on earth. lol

Jess: oh shut up...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three Hindered and twenty years have passed,

Since the coven sank in the dark.

An ancient prophecy,

A special knit.

An invisible battle.

Regarded souls who will bring about the turn of the century.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Hear the voice, her time will call.

Amon was driving over a bridge on his way there. 

__

Save the destined, then she shall fall.

He stopped. 

__

It's all your fault, you didn't help nor care.

He walked over to the side of the bridge and looked in the water.

__

She fought for you, your life to spare.

Even from so high up he could see his reflection. See his expression of deep worry and fear.

__

Her love she kept to you, to share.

He took one hand and held his forehead. "Why. Why am I hearing this?" He accidentally ripped his ear communicator out and it fell to the pavement.

__

But you betrayed that smile she gave,

He turned and sat down by the railing. Looking up at the cloudless night sky.

__

And it shall haunt him till his grave.

He closed his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears, trying to close out the chant.

__

The secret to life lies in her, the youth.

He punched the cement.

__

I speak not lies, only truth.

He was about to start yelling when his mind went back to being only his. His conscious, His thoughts, no weird chant.

"Amon... Amon are you there? Amon.. Answer me, we gotta problem here!" he heard someone yelling. He saw the ear piece he'd sent flying earlier. He was about to pick it up.

__

What will you do chosen one?

The battle will fail unless you have won.

Amon froze. _Unless I've won? Me? What do I have to do. I'm not special. _he thought. _And what battle? What her? Who's she?_ his face was in confusion beyond belief, but had slight fear mixed in. He knew what girl it probably meant but she was safe at her house and he was out here. 

"Amon!" the ear piece yelled. "Yes Michael." Amon had the ear piece back on. "Oh Amon.. uh.. Where've you been. Karasuma said you were supposed to be going to see her. But your car isn't moving. What's wrong?" Michael stuttered. "I was taking a breather. Nothing wrong." Amon said flat out. "A breather? Amon are you ok? You've nev.." "I'm on my way to see the others." Amon interrupted and he hung up. 

And so he got back in his sedan, and drove off. Trying to get off the chant. That mysterious prophecy.

Prophecy........

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin sat on the couch, knitting. She hadn't done any knitting in a while. But her mind was away, far away out the window. _I wonder what they're all doing._ "Ow!" she pricked herself with the needle. The knit fell to the floor. Making sure she didn't seriously hurt herself, she leaned over to pick up her work. "Uh.." she froze, her hand just above it. "Amon.." she picked it up. The knit was of Amon. His face at least. Everything was done but the eyes and part of the mouth. The thread was hanging from the mouth as she picked it up. "Amon.." her voice slightly confused. _Knitting Amon.. in my thoughts.._ It wasn't that bad either. It was rather good.

She began the mouth from were she'd stopped. It amazed her how well she knew his features. Every strand of hair she glanced at was in it's own. A singular, an individual to Robin. She knew the difference. Every stitch perfectly inline. As she finished the mouth she had already began making little tiny stitches as it slowly began to look real. Not just a picture, real skin. She had only the eyes left to do. They were an art work by themselves. Her fingers placing the needle just right, the thread slid smoothly through the cloth. She began eye brows, facial features, expressions. 

__

Amon... why... what was... she pricked herself again. "Ouch!" she dropped the almost finished knit. 

She reached down, she froze again. She had almost finished it.. but that wasn't it. She couldn't move, fear had hold of her body. Someone put a foot down as though to stop walking. Robin looked up slowly. Another footstep. It was a young woman. It was.. Robin. "Uh.." her face was now covered in fear. The young woman changed. Now an older woman. Her mouth moved to speak. "Go.." but it didn't make a sound. "Go.." she said again. It reached Robin ears. Her eyes went lifeless. The sound of traffic, the coffee being made, all sounds, even breathing, left her.

She stood up mechanically. And walked to the door. The door closed when she left. The knit lay on the floor, alone in the silence. The old woman became young Robin again. She walked over to the knit and looked at it. They smiled, a Robin smile. They left, laughing without sound. Her body fading from the room, from the building, from existence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Amon and Karasuma stopped and hid by the walls by the door. _* Clang! * * Clang! *_

Their guns ready, Amon and Karasuma, shortly followed by Haruto and Dojima, ran into the room. _ * Clang! * _The witch was a small boy. He switching around metal pieces.* _Clang * * Cla..*_ He suddenly noticed them. Pieces of detached metal fell to the floor. "Who... Ah.. you must be the hunters." he cackled. 

Amon and Karasuma froze. Haruto and Dojima ran into their backs before noticing. "Wha?" Sakaki held his gun up. Dojima did the same. "Amon what do we do now? It's like he was expecting us.." Karasuma said to Amon without taking her eyes off the Witch. Amon and Karasuma had their guns held up too. "I don't know, We don't even know his power yet, all we know is that he totaled a building." Amon's hand wasn't steady, but with the help of both hands he was able to keep everyone else from knowing. He had a nagging thought on his mind but he didn't know what. Amon kept his usual cold face and took extremes to put up all his walls and barriers. 

The boy took a step to his left. "So. no opening moves? Oi, your reputation isn't as reliable as it seems." he laughed. Suddenly all the guns flew from their hands and landed by the witches feet. "Now then. That's better, no weapon allowed when your opponent doesn't carry one, right?" he smirked. Haruto just about growled in frustration. 

Amon had carried more guns in his jacket though. He started to reach for them when he was lifted into the air. "Now, now. No weapons remember. Your braking the rules. And my rules weren't made for braking." he had an evil smile. "Unlike your bones..." Amon's arm flew behind him, twisted, and bent slightly at the elbow.. "Aaah!" Amon screamed in agony. "I'll do it slowly. Your partner killed mine. So I'll do the same to her." Amon was still making sounds of pain. His arm was bent ever more slightly. Amon hated being ruffed and not being able to fight off his opponent.

As he was half way through the first scream, a burst of fire surrounded him and he fell to the ground and his arm flew around front. The boy jumped in fear. "Wha.. What was that?!" he took another step back. Amon lifted himself from the ground, enough to notice fire, a scared almost to death boy witch, and see everyone crouching in case of further attempts to carry anyone off. "Robin.." Amon mumbled, still having pain in his arm. The fires died away quickly and footsteps were heard approaching. "Robin.." he mumbled again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sry about the cliff hanger, I know I do it a lot. I was in a hurry to end this one, as I had limited time and wanted to please the viewers. I know I'm just going to get more update soon's, but now I can take more time.. anyway.. I couldn't figure out where to put it in the chapter, but... never mind, if your smart, you'll figure it out in the next chapter.. see ya!

Next Update will be between 2-7 days.


	4. Possessed, Loved, and Back

Hey, sry for the long wait. I know my last chapter said It would be updated sooner, but.... I've had.. um.. (no not writers block).. technical difficulties beyond my control. ^_^; I've also been sick. I liked the reviews that said how mean I was for giving u guys cliffies. Sry. Just something my writing teacher taught me to do. "Keeps them reading" she says. teaches me to listen to her. Probably would've kept reading anyway. lol. Sry again if the story loses some of it's original touch in this chapter. But I love the fact of an Amon/Robin story. n_n Anyway. Here's chapter 4.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three hundred and twenty years have passed,

since the coven sank in the dark.

Twisted emotions,

An Invisible battle,

The one to save the savior, hides behind the dark curtain, waiting.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The footsteps grew louder, then someone stood in the doorway. "Robin?" Dojima breathed. Everyone was surprised, more or less Amon too. He stared at her, eyes wide. But it wasn't just surprise, it was also fear. "Her..Eyes.." he could barely say anything. From the look in her eyes...He couldn't bare to look at her, but he couldn't take his eyes off her either. She looked around the room, and scoffed. "Why is a child blessed of Diana, causing these problems?" She walked about 5 steps into the room when a large piece of metal slammed down in her path. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" the boy witch was shaking.

*drip* ... *drip*.... "Huh?" Amon looked around. *drip* ripples appeared in his eyelids as he blinked. '_water...'_ *drip* '_no.. it's.. tears..'_ *drip* As if looking through a binoculars set, he zoomed out of the ripples. He wanted to see what was, or who was crying. 

Who.......

He heard someone crying, he saw their tears, but he couldn't see who is was. How could he? They were invisible unless he was blinking, looking at the back of his eyelids. That was it! He took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, as though diving into a pool. He was engulfed by darkness, soon all he could see was the tear an the ripples it made when it hit the floor of his mind. Everything fell away, The sound of Robin's voice, the scared faces of everyone else, everything. He could here the soft crackling of the fire n front of him but that too soon became nothing but a whisper in his mind. He watched the tears fall and noticed something he hadn't when he heard and saw things other than this. He noticed a light came off the tears, that they lit up the person crying.

As the next tear fell, it was like slow motion. As it rolled down the persons face he knew it was a girl. Her cheeks so soft, her eyes closed, her hair straight and let down. As it dropped, the faint light showed a dress, the outfit she wore. She was sitting down, her legs in a bit of a mix up, from her sorrow he guessed. A lady of such aspiring beauty would surely have been brought up to sit properly when in company of others. She wore a dark, long dress. Had a thin neck. She was.. so familiar. 

She didn't seem to know he was there at all. Amon saw himself appear there too. Standing some 6 feet from the young woman. Her lips lit up as the next tear fell down her face. She was starting to talk to herself.

'Lost. What've I done. Hiding in the shadows of fear all these years. What will.. he think. They all see me now. No, not me.. her.. What does he think...' she cried more. Amon stood there, mouth slightly open, as if to speak. He took a step closer, and another. 4 feet from her, the girl looked up, surprised by his presence. She was suddenly standing as if she'd been so for the whole time. She took a half a step forward. 'A.. Amon.. I..' she cried, looking at him. Tears pouring from her eyes.

He didn't know what to say. 'Robin...' was all he could get out. It brought her back to her senses and she ran into him crying. She cried on his shoulder, much unlike any Robin Amon had seen. 'Robin... what..' he began, but she interrupted, sobbing a bit, trying to speak clearly. 'Amon! I'm weak. I let myself, my worrying, soften me. She took the chance. I'm a fool. I'm sorry.... You must hate me. I let her control me. I don't know who she is, or what I'm doing right now. You probably would be telling me I should've been more careful and not let my feelings control me.. if we were back at head quarters. I'm so sorry. I.......' she couldn't get any more out. But Amon had pains in his heart already from all her words. She knew him as well as anyone knew him, more than that, he thought. And she had tried to stay up to HIS expectations. She had tried so hard, she'd become a wreck inside herself. She'd hid it so well... even at there last meeting. And her just crumbling in front of him.. he never thought he'd see that day. She was always so calm and cool. Much like himself but with more life in the eyes.

He knew it wasn't like him, but.. no one would know. No one would care. She was confident he wouldn't force her away, he should be the same way. She needed comfort. He stood there, stiff as she cried. 'Robin.... don't....' he didn't know how to word it. 'I don't hate you. You have good reason to feel the way you do. ... But..' He thought what he'd say to her, to be himself but be of some help. 'You need to get control of yourself. If your not in control of even a small part of yourself, how can you control you in a whole?' he ran a finger through her hair and she backed off enough to look up at him, still crying a little. 'Amon..' he paused her. Paused himself. Do it? It wasn't like him at all. To show feeling.... would he?... should he? time started up. He cupped her chin and kissed her. Both their eyes closed, time everywhere frozen again.

Amon couldn't believe himself, but at the same time, was glad he'd finally done it. After a long second of this, he let go of her chin and dropped his hand, and breaking the kiss. He backed off a bit. 

Robin still slightly stunned, her eyes half open. She stared at him, or rather straight ahead at his chest. She raised her eyes, opening them fully in the process, to look at his face. She couldn't read it in this dark. She stepped right up to him and embraced him, he was stunned a bit before half hugging her. She was the first to speak after that.

"Amon... If it doesn't work out. I want you to know...." she was standing before Amon one second, smiling the next, and vanishing now. "Robin!" he reach out and through her figure. "Amon.. I love you.." and she was gone, disappeared. A with a loud crash Amon opened his eyes to see Robins body slammed against a wall.

"Robin!" Karasuma called. She half stood up but Sakaki put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "There's nothing we can do." she scorned at him. "Miss. What would you be able to do if you jumped up there? huh?" he had a glaring serious face on. Karasuma gave up and sat back down. 

Amon sat there, astonished. But... How could he have missed the obvious fight going on? A voice came from where the witch was. But it sounded older than the witch Amon had heard before.

"Idiot. You have no defenses. How did you expect to fight us? I don't know where the bright light came from 5 minutes ago, but it certainly wasn't from you." He was kind of cackling. "Boys. You would be best to give in before I figure out how to unlock this girls immense power." Robin was standing again. "How do you think you'll stop us? Huh, lady? I'm only 14 but I'm not stupid." The boy was about as mad as a hornet.

Robin walked toward him, stopping about 10 feet from him. She put her hand on the metal pole she was near. As she looked up and down it, she spoke. "The world.. was not always this way. It used to be beautiful Green Fields, and forest full of life and happiness. Then.. the first God was corrupt by Greed. He destroyed a thread of the earth's tapestry. Then, the people of this earth became obsessed to develop more high advanced weapons. To gain power. To be the best." She glared at the teen. He was like the average teenager. Thinking they knew everything. "It's always been that way. You need to catch up." "No!" she snapped. "It wasn't always that way. Yes, there was fighting. But they kept things the same, peaceful almost, for decades until that thread was pulled!" 

She took another step toward him. The teen blocked his brother behind him and glared in fear of her. He sent a blast of blue energy at her, but she dodged to the side. "The Goddess Diana would've sewn that thread back on if she could've. Almost any God would have done it. It would've have saved Skamandros, and many others. Diana, crowned 'The Queen of Witches', tried helping you wretched witches. I don't know why anymore. But she did! You have become humans who's enraged feelings have lost control! If something could've been done, we would've killed you all. You don't know the half of your heritage! Such ungrateful dogs have been born into this world!" a spark flew from the little fire left and stung the teen witch. "Time to become a purified kind, by the power of 'Hope'." Robin just about stomped her foot down as she took another steady step closer to them. If it weren't for the energy blasts she would've been in his face already.

The witch wanted to keep the little distance between them, or make it bigger. His little brother through metal at her and the big brother shot blast past her, trying to scared her off. She didn't even flinch. "Back off!" They yelled in unison. A giant piece of metal flying toward her and a blast of blue fire engulfing it. A flying piece of blue burning metal. It hit her hard and sent her flying into the wall. Not up against the wall or on the wall. Into it.. or more of a "through" it.

"Robin!" Miho, Dojima, and Sakaki all shouted. Robin lay half way in a wall on mostly rubble. She didn't move. Amon looked at the witches who were laughing. "Told you she wouldn't win." the older one said. He sent his biggest blast to finish her off. She was just recovering from the last blast, sitting up on the rubble when it was headed for her. "Robin watch out!" Everyone but Amon shouted. 

__

'I just want you to know.. Amon. I love you'

"Robin!" Amon yelled, finally saying something. Robin's eyes froze. She blinked once, nothing changed, again same thing. Closing her eyes tight and opening them again her eyes returned to there normal state. The energy blast was neutralized by a blaze of fire as Robin regained all of her being. Or enough to stand up. "Wha?.. What happened?.. Where am I?.." she staggered, holding her head with one hand.

"Robin!" Karasuma ran up to her, shortly followed by Dojima and Sakaki, who was more or less trying to stop the two. Amon slowly got up and walked over. His face mostly it's normal loss of feelings, but his eyes showed a hint of gladness. She was safe and that was all he cared about.

"Karasuma? Dojima? Sakaki?" Robin looked at the three. All of them seemed happy she was ok. But.. Ok from what? Robin looked over as Amon approached the smiling group of hunters. Things flooded Robins memory. But was any of it real? Or had she made it up to easy her mind? Amon, advice, hugging, and a kiss. Her admitting her feelings and all she said came rushing to her memories as she stared at him. An embarrassing thing she did, if it was real.. what was he thinking right now? She wondered. Amon looked at everyone and scoffed. "If you haven't forgotten, we're on duty." He signaled to the two retreating witches. As Robin turned to look at them, they froze in there spots and had terrified looks on theirs faces. 

"Keep her away. We'll go if you promise not to burn us to ashes!" the little boy pleaded. The older boy looked like he was scared but also as if he had a secret trick up his sleeve. As Sakaki walked over to them, serious face and posture, the older witch began to smirk. "I shall never be caught alive!" He sent a wave of energy through the whole room, causing a blinding light. Robin covered her eyes as someone walked in front of her, about 5 feet away, but enough to block most of the light. It was Amon, he said something to her. "Can you see them?" he tried looking at her.

Through the slowly dimming light she saw two figures walking near a wall, about to go out an extra door. Her emerald eyes flared and fire sprang to life in the doorway to block them. And with his concentration gone. the energy and light vanished. After a little adjusting, the others saw the boys, the eldest unconscious from being so close to the flames when they came to life. They younger one had it's legs under his brother, from being behind him when he fell backwards. "Bro get off!" he pushed his brother body but only half managed to get him off. 

Dojima was on the phone, calling for the factory to come and pick up another witch. But the boy had other plans. "I'm only a helpless 8 year old! Leave us alone!" he screamed, metal flying from around the room and making a kind of "fort" around the two.

"Well, we'll stay here in case he comes out, but the factory can handle it from here. I think it's been a long enough day for us all." Amon glanced back at Robin as he spoke.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	5. The After Shock

Hey, sry I haven't updated in months. first I thought of giving up the story, then my com deleted the chapter and wouldn't let me use anything on it. when we started to get it back to working order we moved. And I had to be a co-muse for my sister's story. You might know it. "New Recruits". so there you have it. my short excuse. since you've all been so patient, here's chapter 5.

The next afternoon, everyone was at the office but Robin. She was told to stay home and rest. Everyone else was told to come in even though all missions were canceled. They didn't want some spirit possessing anyone to go save someone else anymore.

In the conference room, Karasuma and Dojima were sitting around, bored. "Miho?" Dojima spoke up. Karasuma lifted her head up half asleep until her name was called. "Hm?" she stared at Dojima sleepily. "Why do you think Robin woke up only after Amon called to her?" She tried to look uninterested. "What?" Karasuma sat straight up. "Why do you think Amon was the one to wake Robin up from being possessed?" she looked at the floor where she was using one foot to kick the table leg of the desk she was at.

"Your imagining things, Yurika. Robin was just to powerful to be possessed any longer." Karasuma yawned, but she'd been thinking about the same thing. If Robin were too powerful, she wouldn't have been possessed in the first place. And Amon had been out of it for the 5 minutes when 'Zombie Robin' had been trying to light things on fire.

"I'm outta here. My stomach really needs some food." Sakaki walked passed the conference room where both Dojima and Karasuma were looking at him. "Your not leaving." Amon stated calmly.... calmly... hmm.. alright. Sakaki whipped around to look at the experienced hunter. He was just sitting there reading.. the newspaper? Instead of complaining, Sakaki asked "You read the paper? I thought someone always did that for you." Amon didn't even look up.

"You obviously don't know Amon very well." Karasuma walked in from the conference room.. Amon glanced over at her. "Don't talk. Your not much better." Amon returned to reading the paper. Karasuma scoffed and walked up to Sakaki.

"Come on." She grabbed his wrist and headed toward the elevator. "What? I thought.." Sakaki started. "We'll go get stuff for everyone to eat. Harry's?. Amon don't say anything. It's like a swimming pool outside. Never go without a buddy." she smirked as the elevator doors closed. Amon folded up the newspaper and stood up.

He too walked toward the elevator. "Hey! No fair! I wanna go somewhere too! You guys always leave me behind!" Dojima pouted. "If your coming, hurry up." Amon waited for the elevator, the other two had to get off of it first. Dojima grabbed her jacket and was behind Amon just as the elevator came.

Robin had finally finished her knitting of Amon, and had started on a new one. She didn't know what it was yet. That was the fun of it. That's how she had made Amon's. She knew it wasn't a person this time, for which she was thankful. She didn't think she knew anyone as much as she did Amon.

As she knitted, she kept thinking about what had happened to her, her, when she'd been possessed. Amon.. had kissed her. She still wasn't sure if it was real, but either way, she didn't care. Real or not real, it had been a magical moment for Robin. Her thoughts drifting, Robin never pricked her finger once.

"So.. where are we going?" Dojima questioned as Amon drove down the street. He made a kind of "Hm" noise. Dojima looked at him, confused. "What was that?" Not getting an answer, she shrugged and stared out the window.

Amon pulled into the parking lot of a huge building. "Wow.. is this.." Dojima began to ask. "An apartment building." Amon finished her sentence. Dojima looked confused. "Why are we here?" She followed Amon up the steps and into the building. Then to an elevator and up a few floors. Finally at their floor, they turned and walked down a hallway. "Who lives.." Dojima looked at a wooden door in front of them. "Robin." Amon stated flat out. "Oh.." Dojima seemed disappointed.

Robin was still daydreaming when someone knocked on her door. She nearly dropped the new knit. Before going to the door she stared at the Knit. It was the start of the STN-J team. She was in it too. "Hmm." she was quite happy with herself. She stood and walked to the door.

"Hello?" She waited. Her response was a something unintelligible. "Come in." She opened the door. Amon walked past Robin to sit on the couch. As Dojima walked in she looked at Robin and mouthed "You can understand him?" Robin nodded and closed the door.

"Anyone want some coffee?" Robin asked, going to the stove where the kettle started whistling. A "sure" from Dojima and another "Hm." from Amon and Robin was making 3 mugs of coffee.

As Amon sat down, he sat on something. Without making a noise he pulled out from under him whatever it was he sat on. He almost showed emotion as he stared at the knit of himself. It was like looking into a mirror. He sort of tilted his head and kept looking at it.

"Wow. That's a good knit." Dojima was looking at the knit of Amon and the not finished one of the STN-J. "Hey, Robin. Can you teach me to knit?" She looked up at Robin laying the cups down on a table in front of them. "Sure." Robin sat between them and noticed what they were looking at. She was more worried about Amon looking at the knit of Amon. She reach up and tried grabbing the knit, but Amon moved it out of her reach.

Robin bit her lip and wondered what he was thinking. Suddenly Amon handed her the knit, got his coffee, looked away from both of them, and said "It's good." in a monotone. Robin beamed. Dojima's jaw dropped.


	6. How to Deal

Ok, to start this chapter I'm going through all my chapters reviews and answering questions and stuff. People usually do this at the end but I say, why wait? So, here goes.

Riz-Chan - What happens next? You know I cant tell you. There might not be much more though.

Misato-Katsuragi2 - Will there be anymore? Hm.. I don't know.. I'm kinda lost. I don't know what else to put. In truth I didn't even expect to come this far but people seemed to really like it and I couldn't find a way to end it.

TrigunCrazed- Thanks. Your one of my top Reviewers and I like your reviews. I'm surprised I haven't gotten much flame. Maybe some invisible ones..

Rouge Ronin- Your also one of my top Reviewers, for all my stories. You remember to check up on my sisters story too? Right?

Dream Fox- When I started my story your review in chp 2 was my fave review and you know what's changed in 4 chps? nothing. That's still my fave review. Thanks A lot.

Everyone else- don't worry I haven't just skipped you guys. I like all my reviews and if you look up my e-mail, I'd be happy to talk to you. Just say the word. Anyway, here's my chp.

* * *

Karasuma and Sakaki headed up the elevator. When they got out Karasuma noticed Amon and Dojima were gone. "Why those..." She growled and almost slammed Michael's food next to him. He blinked a few times and lowered his head-set.

"Something wrong?" He turned and looked at her. She was sitting in her chair, typing up a report just so she could do something. But apparently she was hitting every key ten times harder than needed. Michael winced. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

"It's that Amon. I mean... He says not to leave and then.. HE LEAVES!" she took a big bite of her food. "Well.. you left too. Mrs. Karasuma.." Michael was prepared to duck if needed.

Karasuma glared at him, closed her eyes and sighed. "Your right. But where'd he go?" She looked at the ceiling but was staring at Michael with an evil grin on her face. "What?" Michael looked scared.

"Come 'n Michael. Don ou get it? She ants ou ou find Mr. Amon." Sakaki muffled through a mouth full of food.

"You should swallow first." Michael turned to his computer and typed franticly. He looked behind him and said. "He's at Robin's. Anything else?"

Sakaki almost choked. "He's where?" He gapped after swallowing. "I thought she was supposed to be resting? He'll probably yell at her for something."

"Like what?" Michael gazed over at Sakaki on the couch. "I don't know.. Anything. He's always yelling at her." Sakaki crammed more food in his mouth so he wouldn't half to answer anything else.

"Hm.." Michael thought about it. It was true Amon could yell, but he didn't always yell. And not always at Robin. He shrugged it off and went back to his music.

They all sat around the office, eating, while waiting for Amon and Dojima to come back.

* * *

Amon was finishing his coffee while continuing to look at the stitch Robin had laid on the table. Robin was sitting across the room from Amon. Dojima was sitting next to Amon and feeling quite small. "Um.." she cleared her throat" When are we going back to work Amon?" She looked near her feet at a smug on the carpet.

Amon didn't answer. Robin looked up from what she was doing, which was finishing the STN-J knit and drinking coffee, and looked at Amon. She didn't mind them here. It was better than being alone.. well mostly. Being alone did have some good qualities, but she prefer people.

Amon noticed that both Dojima and Robin were staring at him and looked at the door, then to each hunter. He thought a moment before saying anything. "Now is ok." He set down his empty coffee mug and stood up. Dojima followed in suit.

He headed for the door and opened it. Dojima looked from Robin, who was staring after Amon, to Amon at the door.

"Good bye Dojima." Robin laid down her second knit and walked over to her. "See ya later Robin!" Dojima said with a smile before walking out the open door.

Amon was about to walk through the door when he heard Robin. "Good bye." She seamed small. He glanced at her before grunting "You too." Dojima gapped again while she waited by the elevator. Amon closed the door, leaving Robin alone behind it.

"Amon?" Dojima had closed her mouth and was smiling. "Hm?" Amon stepped into the empty elevator. "Is there something happening here? You seem to be getting nicer.. or.. at least around.." Before she could finish Amon gave her the coldest glare. She even felt shivers go up her spine. She mumbled, "Well.. things just got chillier in here."

A few minutes later Amon and Dojima arrived back at the STN-J. "Hiya!" Dojima called as she walked into view. Karasuma stood up. "Well it's about time." Dojima's smile vanished. "At least we came back." She hissed before going to join Sakaki on the couch. He was watching a horror flick on TV.

Amon walked in without a word and went to sit in the conference room. Karasuma glared at his back before sitting back down. Even if she did go yell at him, what was she going to yell about? He hadn't done anything wrong.

Amon was thinking about.. about.. about.. nothing. His mind was completely blank. It wasn't usual for him to do this. Usually his mind was scrambled with cases and problems but now his mind was clear and he sat there staring at the corner of a computer. (I do this often..--;)

Sakaki and Dojima, over in the little living room, were still watching the horror movie. Dojima was actually so scared she had gotten a lot closer to Sakaki who seemed more worried about Dojima being so close than the movie.

A few hours later Amon is still staring and the second part of the movie had started. Dojima was freaking out and holding Sakaki so close he was blushing. It might have been from lack of air though. Karasuma looked bored out of her mind and the sun was setting. She went to tell Michael to turn down his headphones. She was getting a headache.

"Michael." she groaned. He didn't do anything. "Michael." Karasuma said with a little more force. He continued to listen to music. "Michael!" She snapped. The TV suddenly got louder and Karasuma got up. She reached over to Michael's headset and turned the volume all the way up. Just as Michael screamed, so did Dojima.

Amon came out of the daze that had only seemed like minutes to him. Karasuma looked up and over at her. "Dojima.." Sakaki tried talking with his limited air source. "Don't have a heart attack." he thought about that. "On second thought. Do. As long as I get air." That brought Dojima out of her "totally-freaked" daze and she glared down at his red and blue face. "Jerk." she hit him and let go. He spent the next few minutes taking deep breaths of air.

Dojima turned off the TV as the credits came on. Michael was rubbing his ears and cursing. Karasuma grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator. "I'm leaving. See ya tomorrow." Amon was thinking about how time went from around 6 pm to 9 pm. And about the knit that Robin had made of him.

It wasn't that it was bad, it wasn't, at all. It was how he thought it was a mirror. When you look at something that's so good it's like a mirror, that's scary, especially when your co-worker made it. 'How'd she do that?' Amon thought. 'Does she really know me that well?'

Not long afterward, He headed home. He figured Dojima was still to freaked to go home by herself so she was waiting till Sakaki decided to leave. And Sakaki was busy chatting it up with Michael.

Robin had been blushing about Amon and the knit since they'd left and had already finished the STN-J knit. It looked great. Not perfect like Amon's, but great none the less. The rest of the day was spent drinking coffee, reading, and thinking. When she realized what time it was she got up and went to bed. She and Amon, all the way across town, had dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

I hope this chapter was longer and/or better. By the way, Please take the time to read my sister's stories too. She wrote 'New Recruits' and is kinda depressed because she hasn't gotten many reviews. Please and Thank you. See ya.


End file.
